


Behind Closed Doors

by loves_books



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort but very little hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult mission, Hannibal finds Face is badly in need of some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

The drive back to the safe house is completed in silence, Hannibal casting worried glances over at the man in the passenger seat as they pass through the silent night roads. Face stares straight ahead, never meeting his gaze, and Hannibal knows his lover is hanging together by a thin thread after the strains of their latest job, finally completed. 

He lets the silence grow, concentrating on getting them home as quickly as he can, and within a few minutes they are pulling into the drive. Hannibal has to open the door for Face and take his hand to tug him gently from the car, yet still the younger man won’t meet his eyes. Only once they are safely inside the house, the door closing behind them shutting out the evil of the world, only then does Face finally snap, letting himself collapse forwards into Hannibal’s waiting embrace.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m right here.” The colonel lets his chin rest gently on Face’s head as his lover presses his face into his chest, strong arms coming up and around Hannibal’s shoulders to pull them as close together as possible. “It’s all over now.” He brings one hand up, burying his fingers in soft curls and cradling his boy’s head gently, as he wraps his other arm around a slender waist, supporting Face’s weight. 

For long minutes they just stand there, wrapped together, Face’s breathing fast and shallow as Hannibal continues to murmur soft words of comfort, rocking them gently together in the darkness of the hallway. For the thousandth time, he wishes he’d known what they were getting into when he accepted this latest job. What had seemed like a simple neighbourhood extortion case had led them into a maze of abusive children's homes and a childhood prostitution ring, and if he’d known… Well, he never would have exposed his lover to that, despite how many children they’ve just saved.

He hugs Face even tighter to his chest, knowing that his lover would willingly have gone through it all again, would have held a gun to his head if he had ever suggested walking away from the job. And Face has done everything Hannibal asked and more, as have BA and Murdock, the whole team holding together perfectly, only Hannibal seeing the cracks appearing in his Lieutenant as time went by. Face hadn’t wanted to talk, had shrugged off every comforting touch, going about his work in a completely focussed manner that scared the life out of Hannibal, but finally his lover was letting himself feel the weight of everything they had just done.

Face isn’t crying, not quite, but his breathing picks up speed even more, and Hannibal can feel his pulse hammering under his thumb as he strokes his boy’s neck gently. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” he whispers, feeling the sting of threatening tears himself. “I love you so much.”

He has to strain to hear his lover’s whispered response, breathed against his neck as Face lifts his head a fraction. “Oh, John… Oh god, I love you too…”

Now Face is responding a little, starting to take his own weight again, Hannibal feels he can move them. Not to the bedroom, not yet, not with his lover clinging to his chest like an octopus. He shuffles them through the dark house, BA’s snores echoing down the stairs, and into the lounge, tugging Face down with him as he sinks into the largest armchair, cradling the man he loves in his lap like he was a child. Face keeps his head buried against his neck, and now Hannibal starts to stroke one hand up and down his lover’s shaking back as Face starts to sob very quietly in his arms.

“There there,” he murmurs, peppering that curly head with soft kisses. “I’ve got you, my love. I’m here.” And he continues to hold the heavy weight of his lover in his arms, heart breaking to think what terrible memories have been brought to the surface by their work. He doesn’t know whether Face will want to talk about it, knows from past experience that it is highly unlikely, but he promises to himself to be there for his lover whatever happens, whatever he needs.

Right now, Face just needs to be held, as those sobs finally start to ease and his breathing starts to settle at last. Hannibal keeps him close, whispering words of love, not sure if his boy can hear him or not, continuing to stroke comforting circles over that strong back. He keeps his hold firm when he feels Face half-heartedly try to pull away, relieved when his lover settles willingly back down into his arms, rocks him a little once more.

Eventually, Face heaves a shaky sigh and lifts his head, blinking up at Hannibal in the dim light. “Sorry, boss…” he breathes, tear tracks visible on his pale face.

Leaning down, Hannibal silences him with a soft kiss to the lips. “You’ve got nothing to apologise for, sweetheart.” When Face starts to shake his head, he kisses him again, squeezing him a little tighter once more. “I’m so proud of you, Temp, you know that, right?”

“Hmm-mm.” Face lets his eyes slip closed again, melting back into Hannibal’s arms. “Thanks, boss,” he murmurs, and Hannibal heaves a soft sigh of relief as he feels his lover’s racing heartbeat start to slow at last. Within a few more minutes he’s certain Face has fallen asleep in his arms, and he carefully lifts his feet up onto the coffee table, tipping his exhausted boy further into his chest, unwilling to disturb him again just to get him upstairs and into their bed. 

The next few days might be difficult, and Hannibal is braced for nightmares and sullen silences, but for now the storm has passed, his lover safely through the initial outpouring of emotion. He continues to rock Face gently in his arms, finding himself comforted by the repetitive motion, feeling the soft huffs of warm breath on his neck. Face is alive and safe, and Hannibal settles in to watch over him through the long night ahead, finding his own comfort in keeping his lover close.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for wave_of_sorrow at ATeam-Prompts, who wanted some h/c but heavy on the comfort, light on the hurt:
> 
> Basically I just want Hannibal comforting Face (who, for whatever reason, requires comfort), be it with cuddles or sex or really awkward man hugs. Hell, I'll take gen if you don't want to go the Hannibal-and-Face-are-totally-banging route.
> 
>  
> 
> With special thanks to Aeiu for coming up with a title when I couldn't.


End file.
